Show Me
by Vintage Tea Party
Summary: Henry always plays it safe, especially when it comes to his relationship with Jo. It's been weeks since he told her his secret and she is still keeping her distance from him. He decides maybe it's time he tries a different approach. Post episode 1:22.


"Detective! Detective! Come back here and be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Reasonable! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm being perfectly serious," Henry said with slight irritation while chasing after his partner who had burst out of the precinct and was quickly making her way down the sidewalk.

"Henry… don't you dare talk to me about being reasonable," Jo said with annoyance, turning to glare at him over her shoulder. "Nothing about you is reasonable."

"At least come back here so we can have a sensible discussion. We're getting soaked out here."

There was a steady summer rain falling but Jo didn't seem to be bothered by the downpour. She briskly walked down the street without any signs of stopping. "I don't feel like talking. If you want to go back you can but I need a few moments."

Henry huffed out a sigh of frustration as his dripping clothes were getting more and more ruined by the moment. It was probably for the best though; she needed to cool down. Maybe it was best for him as well so he could remain cool. "I'm not going back there without you. You're clearly upset."

"What tipped you off?" she asked with irritation.

"I don't understand what happened."

Jo stopped suddenly and turned to face him. It was so unexpected that he nearly ran into her but he was able to stop himself at the last second. "You don't know how hard it is for me to be in there and pretend that everything is fine between us."

Henry was glad she had stopped and was talking and hoped that now they could get somewhere. He still wished they could have had this conversation elsewhere; the rain showed no signs of stopping and he was now thoroughly drenched. But he would speak to Jo anywhere if she was finally willing to talk.

For weeks, ever since that dreaded day he'd told her his secret, when he had told her who he was, what he really was, things had been strained between them. She had said she wasn't mad; she told him she still cared very much for him and she just needed time to think it all over. He'd given her that time and space, hoping they would eventually find their way back to what they'd had before or at least find a new happy rhythm but it hadn't happened yet. The space and distance had only seemed to make things worse in his opinion. When other eyes were around Jo acted as if nothing was different between her and Henry. But Henry could distinctly tell the difference; things weren't right between them anymore.

"I never told you that you had to pretend that things were fine between us," he said gently.

"I know but that doesn't mean I still don't have to keep up the act," she said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Henry," she said shaking her head in frustration. "What am I supposed to tell them? If they know things between us are strained they'll ask why and then what am I supposed to say?"

"We don't owe them an explanation."

"I just would rather not get into it with anybody. I don't want to lie to them."

Henry took a deep breath and cautiously broached the subject. "I know we haven't really talked about everything since that day but maybe we need to."

It did not escape his notice that she backed away slightly. "I told you I need time."

"I know," he said quietly. "And I'll give you all the time you need…I just think it isn't helping anymore. I think it's making things worse."

"I just got caught off guard in there is all. I mean it's not exactly something normal to say."

He knew what she was referring to. He'd been late to work this morning and when Hanson had brought it up he'd made one of his normal excuses like he usually did. But after Hanson had left and Henry was alone with Jo he had joked quietly to her about a skinny dipping session being the real reason for his tardiness. He'd said it so offhanded and lightly he'd never expected her to get so upset and storm out.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he said. "I won't mention my deaths to you again if it makes you uncomfortable."

Jo shook her head and looking at him like he was clueless. "You don't get it do you? It's not that you told me about it, it's how you told me."

Henry was confused. "I hardly told you anything about it. I made a joke out of it."

"Exactly. Listen, I know this is common place for you but it isn't for me. The deaths might not affect you any longer but they affect me. It is not a normal thing for me to hear about my partner dying. I'm not alright with it and you act like it's nothing."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't," she shot back turning her back to him again.

"Alright, you want the truth?" he asked. "It _does_ bother me. Honestly, dying is terrible. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Honesty? You've decided to give that a try have you? How refreshing. How unlike always putting on an act to tell me what you think I want to hear instead of the truth."

"Jo, I can't stand this any longer," Henry finally confessed. "You're shutting me out and…it hurts."

"Join the club."

It was so hard for him to admit that he was hurting and she responded so callously to it. She'd been so hard and cold lately, so unlike the warm and kind partner she'd always been to him. He knew it was a defense but it still hurt.

"Pardon me?" he asked with frustration.

"I _trusted_ you," she said, her tone betraying the way she really felt. For all the anger and detachment she'd shown over the past few weeks he could tell right now that she'd really been hurting all along. The distance and irritation were only shields, to cover how upset she really was.

"I thought you would trust me too," she added quietly. "I knew you were keeping things from me. But I trusted you and I thought you would trust me too eventually."

"I _do_ trust you, Jo," he said with feeling.

She shook her head slightly. "I never pressured you or tried to figure it out. I was always there for you and you just kept pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away now."

"A year. For almost an entire year you lied to me," she said still turned away from him but he could hear the emotion in her voice. "I didn't know that you had been a physician for two centuries. I didn't know you had been married or that you are a father. The biggest things that make you up…and I didn't have a clue about any of them."

Henry couldn't help it now, he needed to see her. He walked around to face her and he was glad that she didn't run when he looked at her.

"I told you my darkest secret. I showed you the most secret part of me," he whispered, pain clipping his words. "And you act like it's nothing because I messed up the timing."

Jo could hear the hurt in his voice and some of the anger left her face. But she didn't take pity on him for it. His pain at this moment had little effect on her when she had her own. He was the cause of his own pain and he was the cause of hers as well. "You're acting as if timing doesn't mean anything; as if it is completely irrelevant."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, let me ask you this and then you can tell me if you think it's irrelevant. If I hadn't found that picture of you, would you still have told me your secret?"

They were both painfully silent and the rain sounded particularly loud as it fell down around them. Henry looked back at her unmoving and unspeaking almost as if he were afraid that the slightest movement might betray him and the truth. He wanted to speak and discount her words but he couldn't.

"If I hadn't found that picture," she continued on, "and if Abe hadn't been there forcing you to be honest with me, would you still have decided to trust me?"

Henry still couldn't speak. He couldn't answer because he knew the answer. He couldn't meet her eyes either and finally he averted her gaze. "That's what I thought," she said tightly and turned to walk away again.

"Jo, wait," he called after her, following behind her again.

"You have been acting like you finally decided to trust me, but you didn't," she said turning to face him again. "You didn't decide to tell me your secret; you told me the truth because you had to. Not because you wanted to."

"So, what are you saying? Are you saying this is beyond repair? Are you saying we're too broken to fix?"

Even Henry could hear the dramatics in his voice. He was getting emotional, too emotional, and he was letting it get the best of him. He knew he needed to rein himself in or things would get out of control.

Jo opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. Her face twisted in pain and she shook her head as she started walking quickly away again.

"Answer me Jo," he said a little firmer walking after her. He couldn't accept that this was her answer. He was willing to fight for this relationship. It may have taken him much longer than it should have to realize that but now that he did he was willing to do whatever it took to repair this. He refused to let her give up so easily.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say or how to make her stay. But he knew he just couldn't allow her to drop this subject again or let her ignore him for another day. They had done that for weeks and it wasn't working. Running from their problem wasn't going to solve anything and he wasn't going to let her do it again. Especially, when it appeared that he was finally starting to reach her.

"We're not going to discuss this any longer," she said not even bothering to look back at him or stop this time.

Henry felt himself grow desperate. Desperation was never good. It led to impulsive actions and rash decisions neither of which he could ever afford. He knew this and he knew what it could lead to. But passion and sadness were bubbling up inside of him so strong that he wasn't sure he could put a lid on his growing emotions. He knew what the consequences could be of letting these feelings get the best of him but even that wasn't enough to stop him. Besides, this was Jo and she knew who he really was now; he didn't have to fear the same things he usually did.

This was Jo and she had been cold and distant with him for weeks now and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, we are," Henry said suddenly reaching out for and grabbing her hand. Something seemed to snap inside of him and he found himself grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back against the wall of the nearest building, coming to stand close in front of her, his hands on the building at either side of her head, pinning her against it.

For a moment, he was completely surprised by himself and his own actions. It was almost as if temporary insanity had taken over him and caused him to act without his consent. Taking control of a situation, taking control of _her_ , was so unlike him that it was as if he hadn't even done it himself. He became suddenly aware of what he had done and feared for a moment what might happen next.

The roof handing over the side of the building afforded them a little shelter from the rain and with it he could better study her face. He expected her to give him an earful for what he had done. Maybe she would even hit him. He was certain she would run away. She was clearly surprised by the sudden action and the authority in it. Surely, she wouldn't stand for it.

But to his delight he saw that she not only stayed and was silent but she even seemed to respond to it. He certainly had her attention now. She even looked like she was trying to hide a smile from her face. She was _impressed_. He couldn't believe it; she was actually _pleased_ at his bold move. He would need to remember that. He'd never been forceful with her before but maybe he needed to start.

Her eyes looked up at him expectant and almost eager to see what he would do. Her hair was thoroughly wet and clung to the sides of her face, curling around to frame it. Rain drops still hung on her skin and she shook slightly from the chill of her soaked clothes. She looked so beautiful. It had been weeks since she'd really looked at him as she was doing now. She may have known his secret now but it had been since before he'd told her that she'd actually seen him. He felt an ache in his chest for how much he'd missed the closeness between them.

"I need you," he confessed with ardor. Normally, he wouldn't be so brave but bold seemed to be having a much desired effect on her. He took courage from it and decided to lay it all out on the table before he lost his nerve.

She let out a surprised sigh and he was so close to her he felt it against his face. Her eyes which had looked up at him expectantly now flashed with desire. Affection stirred in her at his confession. She was glad to hear it. Could she even feel the same for him perhaps? Her mask was crumbling and he knew he was finally getting through.

"No, you don't," she said shaking her head and looking away, still breathless though she had paused several moments to collect herself. Her voice was weak and showed that she didn't even believe what she was saying. She did that licking her lips thing she always did when she was nervous. Right now it drove him crazy and acted as fuel for the fire.

"Do you need me?" he found himself asking. He was never this daring and he wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he found he liked this version of himself. It was working too. He knew it was. She knew he could see the truth and squirmed slightly under his gaze.

But when she looked back up at him there was anger in her eyes. He shouldn't be surprised. She'd been passive longer than he would have expected. He should have known that it wouldn't have lasted. But her anger was just a cover. He knew it was the defense mechanism she always turned to when she was feeling weak or scared or embarrassed. He'd seen her do it before and he knew she was doing to now. He was on the right track and she was trying to cover it up.

"I wish I could hate you," she said with anger. "I want to never dare trust you with myself again. I wish I could turn my back on you and walk away. If anyone else had done to me what you did, that is exactly what I would do and I wouldn't even look back."

"But?" Henry asked, leaning in closer to her pinning her even closer to the wall. His eyes were dark, desirous, almost dangerous as he challenged her. For weeks he had played nice and it hadn't gotten him anywhere with her. Sometimes, he got tired of being such a nice guy. Maybe she did too. Maybe she really wanted him to challenge her. He had been so determined to walk on eggshells around the truth but maybe he needed to put them right in the middle of it.

"But nothing," she said standing a little straighter, maybe even preparing to run. Her hands grabbed his shirt in fists like she might even push him away. The action spoke of anger but the undercurrent if it spoke of something else entirely. "I _do_ hate you."

Henry smiled and shook his head. "No you don't," he said with certainty.

Rage burned in her eyes at his laughter. "Yes, I do," she insisted.

Henry stepped forward until his stomach collided with hers. She backed up until she was clear against the wall but he kept pressing, keeping himself against her. "How do you really feel? Tell me," he asked quietly.

Jo let out a few shaky breaths, clearly phased by the action. "Henry, you never stop talking. And yet somehow you never say anything important. And I hate it. You never say what I really need to hear," she confessed, her last sentence a whisper.

She was so close to the edge. Henry had never seen her so flustered or so close to being vulnerable. He leaned in even closer to her. "What do you need to hear?" he asked honestly.

Jo's mouth hung open slightly. She was clearly very surprised that he would be so brave as to ask. She was so used to saying things to him only to have him ignore them or do his best to skirt around them. He hadn't realized how often he did that until now when he saw how surprised she was when he didn't do that. "Wh-what?" she asked.

"What do you need to hear?" he asked again quietly. "What is it you want me to tell you?"

"It's too late Henry."

"No, it isn't. I'm right here, right now. Let's talk."

"You've told me so many lies. So many times you looked straight in my face and lied to me. You were able to hide the biggest part of you and the worst part is it seemed to be easy for you. I don't even really know who you are."

Henry paused for only a second before his mind was made up and he spoke. "Then come here and find out."

He took her face in his hands and her lips against his own. She stiffened frozen by surprise for a minute before she sprang into action herself. She let go of her grip on him and started to beat her hands against his chest instead. He almost smiled at the action because she wasn't really trying to get away. If she wanted to be free from him he'd already be on the ground and incapacitated. It was only an expression of how mad she was at him. But that was good because anger was a passionate emotion. He would take it over the cold and distance he'd felt from her for weeks now.

He liked stealing a kiss. He never did; too much the gentleman for it. Even now he wasn't; it only had the appearance of it. She really wanted this but she was trying to resist to it. But that was fine; he'd been resisting it for a long time himself. He tightened his grip on her, wrapping his arms around her despite the hits and he pushed her even harder against the wall. She could hardly even hit him now, her arms were pinned against herself and that seemed to make her angrier. Her lips were unmoving and resistant against his own.

"I do. I do hate you Henry," she said, her words muffled and barely intelligible against his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with an air of mock disinterest before he continued the kiss.

She resisted him for a few moments more before something seemed to shift inside of her. Suddenly, she stopped hitting him and her lips were no longer stiff and unmoving against his. Her lips now responded to his, eager as they moved along with his. He could still feel the places on his chest where she'd beat him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and held on to him. Her body which had been rigid against his was now soft and clinging to him.

She let out a sad and somewhat desperate sound as she opened her mouth slightly. It nearly drove him crazy with the desire to make it better, to do whatever she wanted, to give her all of himself that she could desire. He wrapped her even tighter in his arms and cradled her against him, full of desire to protect and soothe her. She held on with all her might seeming to be just as happy in his arms as he was to have her there. He felt he might just be ruined forever to know what it felt like to have her wrapped around him.

He had been wrong. He had thought all these weeks that they had been at odds had not had an effect on her. She had been so distant and cold; she had been the one pushing him away. So, he had assumed that the separation hadn't bothered her. He could feel now just how wrong he was about that. Her arms were like a vice around him, her hands clutching desperately at his back, as if she were afraid he might disappear at any moment. Her actions were now quick, taking as fast as she could. Sad sounds continued to leave her mouth whenever their lips broke a part for a second here and there. She had missed him too.

But there was something that Henry hadn't been wrong about. Before everything had gotten messed up, before he'd had to reveal his secret to her, even before the ordeal with Adam, he had started to sense things between them were changing. He'd denied it; he'd told himself he was imagining that she seemed to have feelings for him. Part of him wanted to be imagining it. It was scary to change the very foundation of your relationship with someone and he'd been afraid to do that.

For all of his denials, he had been right. Feelings as powerful as the ones being exchanged between the two of them had not been born on the spot; they were only being released here. Something like this had to have been building for a while. It was quite obvious that Jo had been repressing feelings for him just as long as he had been suppressing feelings for her. And repressing emotions and ignoring them didn't make them go away. They still had to come out at some time they would just be all the more built up when they did.

He felt her hands move to his face and start to gently stroke across his cheeks and chin, tracing every inch of his face. It was such a tender gesture in the midst of the heat. It spoke of such care for him and hinted at a long held desire to touch him.

"Henry," she gasped when their lips had broken apart for a second.

Henry had heard Jo call his name hundreds of times. He'd heard her say it in frustration, in irritation. He's heard her say it in joy and amusement, in laughter. He'd even heard it in a few rare moments of awe. But the way he'd just heard it, was a way he'd never heard it before. The way it sounded now was not professional or even friend like. She said his name like she desired him. It sounded as if she longed for him.

Henry felt crazed by it all. He'd missed her so much and the weeks apart made him even more thankful for having her there with him. Now, he hadn't only gotten her back; he'd also gotten her in a new way. He couldn't believe he was holding her, that he was kissing her. He couldn't believe she was responding, that she was actually pleased with him. He was pretty sure they were in some real danger of not stopping.

"Hey!"

They both jumped when they heard the very loud cry of someone near them. Henry was always someone who had to be so focused on what he was doing at all times. He always had to keep every detail just right in his life to keep his secrets concealed. But one time he could forget everything was when he was kissing a beautiful woman. He had gotten himself quite lost in the experience this time as well. He had forgotten that there was anything outside of this reality with Jo, a reality that he had long convinced himself would only ever be a fantasy.

But having the spell broken between him reminded him that they were not in a private place. They had pulled somewhat into privacy and the steady rain had chased many away but they were still near a public side walk.

They were both relieved to find that the person who had yelled hadn't been a coworker come to look for them or anyone they knew. It was only a stranger chasing after someone else. Henry let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Jo. Her face was a delightful shade of pink and she was still breathing heavily and he chanced a devilish grin at her. He was pleased when she returned it.

"Henry…" she said still trying to catch her breath and placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. "I didn't know you had it in you," she marveled clearly impressed.

"I think there are a few things you might be pleased to find out about me if you got to know me more," he said with a smile.

"Who said I was pleased?" she teased.

"Your face," he said with a smirk. "Your heart and respiratory system also seem to have a bit to say about the matter."

"Oh, alright. That's enough," she said blushing a little more and using that tone she used when he'd made one too many deductions.

He felt as the sudden bravado of this meeting left him and he returned to his more normal, more reserved and unsure self.

"There is a lot about me you don't know but I would like to show you…if you would let me," he said seriously and quietly.

She bit her lip for a second and then smiled, her face softening as if a little nervous herself. "Yeah, Henry. I would like that."

"I _am_ sorry."

"I know. Me too."

"I can't make any promises for doing this well or knowing how this is going to play out."

"I know and that's alright. I still really want to find out."

He smiled at her, feeling more relieved than he had felt in weeks. "Me too."

He moved his hand to her waist and turned to lead her back to the precinct his arm around her. He was glad that everything was out in the open now even if it had taken a most unexpected step for them to get there. They could both be incredibly stubborn at times and he was glad that they had gotten to the point where they would now have to talk about things. There was no going back now. And getting to thoroughly kiss Jo? That had just been a very pleasant means of bringing about a resolution.

"Besides, if that is a preview I have to admit, I'm looking forward to the rest," she said teasing in her voice even if her words were serious.

Henry couldn't agree more.


End file.
